


negan's weakness

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: negan is a bad man with evil ways but nobody knows he too has a weakness
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I heard that negan killed two guys and brought one in. I didnt approve of the shit he did lately. He came in with a blue eyed man and D. "Can i talk to you?" I asked and the guy was watching me. "What now? I'm in the middle of something." I sighed. "Yeah now it cant wait." I went around the corner and he followed me. "I want him." he eyed me. "What?" I knew he couldnt refuse anything I asked. "Give me him or you know what will happen if ya dont." He sighed. "You know i cant just give em. You need to do something in return." I nodded and went outside.

A while later he came out with blue eyes and dwight. I was having a smoke. Other henchmen of negan were walking around. "Well here's this i've been called out today about daryl's faith. My best girl over here wants him as a toy. I get it he looks mighty fine." I rolled my eyes and took another huff of my cigarette. "But sweet babygirl you know i dont do shit for nothing so. You can have him if ya can take on all of this men." I sighed. Was he serious. "Really negan thats how your gonna play it okay fine lets do it." I got closer to negan and daryl. I gave out my remaining cigarette to daryl. "here take it you better be worth it, because i'm risking my ass here." he didnt look at me directly but took the cigarette from me. "Here D hold my jacket." I threw my leather vest to dwight. It was time to work and luckally negan knew that I could handle this. It didnt take long for all the guys being knocked out. I was hurt a little but I was still standing. I walked towards the guys, took my vest from dwight and my cigarette from daryl and smiled at negan. "Happy now. Can i take my toy to my room now?" Negan nodded and I pushed daryl to my room.

Once we were there, I locked it up. Daryl just stood still. I felt sorry for the him. He probably thought that i was the same as negan. I needed a shower so took my clothes off. He turned around to respect me. That intrigued me even more. most of the men would look straight at a woman. "Take your clothes off you need a shower too mister." He didnt move at first. "Now daryl!" I commanded and he did what I asked. In the meantime I turned on the hot water. I gestured him to come to me and he slowly got in. "Dont worry i'm not gonna violate you. Its just a shower. In this room you can be who you want daryl. I'm kelly btw." That surprised him and he looked straight at me. I let the water flow over him and cleaned him. He closed his eyes feeling safe for a moment. I felt like this man needed to know that not everyone was like negan. "I'm sorry what he did." He looked back at me. "Why are ya sorry? You're with em." I chuckled. "I didnt choose my blood you know." He was surprised. "Blood?" I nodded. "He's my brother, nobody knows because i'm his weakness. They can use me against him. Thats why he acts all though around me. He knew i could handle those men. He wouldnt want me in harms way." He shook his head. "If he is yer brother then why help me?" I scoffed. "I dont approve what he does and there was something about you. You have what it takes to take what he throws at you. I dont want you anywhere near em. So what happens in this room, stays behind close doors." I watched him look at my old scars and my knew ones. He traced them and I hissed in pain. "What kind of brother lets his sister do things like that?" I shook my head. "They're just scars daryl they dont mean shit. Luckally for me they're just that and nothing more. Our dad wasnt a good man to my brother and one day i got in between and some of them are the result. He owns me for things i did for him. I killed our dad for em." His eyes widened. "Now turn around more washing is needed." He still didnt trust me, because he didnt want to stand with his back to me. "Turn or i'll make you and you know i can." He turned and then I saw his huge scars on his back. He knew I was looking at them. I just washed his back without asking him about it. "Dont ya wanna know how i got mine?" He asked. "Its not mine to ask." He sighed. "My dad wasnt a good guy either. Got waisted most of the times and took his shit out on me." Now I got it why he was this though. He already had to form a wall to protect himself. "I'm sorry for all the shit you had to go through." He turned back around. "I'm sorry for yours." I smiled and got out of the shower. "Where are ya going?" He asked. "Take your time in the shower. You need it and i'm gonna clean my wounds and get dressed. I will wash those racks for you. You can wear normal clothes in here." And I took some clothes that I knew that would fit em. "When you go out then you have to wear the other clothes. Just to keep the secret alive. If you tell anyone then i'm dead." He looked at me. "I wont tell. Besides why would i rad out the one who stood up for me." I smiled and let him enjoy his shower.

At night I felt him struggle in his sleep. "Daryl ssssshttt its okay you're safe with me." I tried to comfort him and it spook him causing him to hit me across the cheek. The moment he did it he regretted it. "Kelly shit i'm sorry. I didnt mean to." I stopped him. "Its okay you were having a nightmare." I saw him shaking and with tears in his eyes. "Come here." I laid back down and opened my arms for him. He looked at me for a second and laid himself down with his head on my chest. I took his arm and placed it across my waist. "You dont have to be different in here than you are daryl." He sighed and I noticed him starting to cry. I tangled my fingers in his hair and played with it. "As long as i'm standing, i got ya." Thats when he just let every emotion go that he held back for a while. He fell asleep in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl's pov  
I woke up the next morning without kelly next to me. I slept well considering i was a prisoner. Something smelled awesome and i sat up noticing her baking something in just a shirt. It probably wasnt a good idea to look at her that way. Negan would kill me if i thought about his sister like that. She was dancing and singing. It was weird in this fucked up world seeing someone so happy like that. I just let her sing. She had the most awesome voice besides beth back in the day.

I bet you're wonderin' how I knew  
'Bout your plans to make me blue  
With some other guy you knew before  
Between the two of us guys  
You know I loved you more  
It took me by surprise I must say  
When I found out yesterday  
Don't you know that I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
Oh I'm just about to lose my mind

Honey, honey yeah  
I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine baby

I know a man ain't supposed to cry  
But these tears I can't hold inside  
Losin' you would end my life you see  
'Cause you mean that much to me  
You could have told me yourself  
That you loved some one else  
Instead I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh, I heard it through the grapevine  
And I'm just about to lose my mind

Honey, honey yeah  
I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby

People say believe half of what you see  
Son and none of what you hear  
But I can't help but be confused  
If it's true please tell me dear  
Do you plan to let me go  
For the other guy you loved before?

Don't you know I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby yeah  
I heard it through the grapevine  
Just about to lose my mind  
Honey, honey, yeah  
I heard it through the grapevine,  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby yeah

Honey, honey, yeah  
I heard it through the grapevine,  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby yeah yeah  
I heard it through the grapevine,  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby yeah yeah

She turned around and saw me looking. She turned bright red and then i knew she didnt know i was awake. "Wow how long have you've been listening?" I chuckled. "Long enough to hear that you have nice voice." She blushed. "I didnt know you liked to hear music. You dont seem like the kind if guy that appreciates it." I scoffed. "I knew a girl a while back that sang all the time and it annoyed me. She told me i was gonna be the last one standing and that i would miss her when she was gone. She was right she grew on me." She smiled. "Well well the though guy does have feelings then. I believe i would have liked this girl." I chuckled. "Yeah you would fit in my group just fine." I stopped and thought about what i just said. "Well i dont think they would open me with open arms after the shit Negan did." That was true but she was different. "You're not like em. You didnt know me and you chose to help me. Do you think i ever see my group again?" She sighed. "I dont know daryl. I hope you do but with him, you'll never know." I looked down. "I have things to do around the sanctuary today so i dont know if negan's gonna keep you here. I cant take you with me because they're gonna now something is off." I sighed. "Dont worry i have gone through shit in my life. I can take it. I know when yer done i can come back." she smiled. "Yeah i like your company." I took the clothes on that dwight gave me and then we heard a knock on the door. "Time to get our act on." Negan and dwight came in. "Well well well did ya have a good time last night with mister crossbow over here?" He asked her. "Yeah shit he's fun to play with i gotta tell ya. He's mine though and if someone touches him, i'll kill em. I would like to keep this one." Negan frowned at her and then looked at me. "Well darlin you worked for it so you earned it. You know you got things to do right." She nodded and left the room with dwight. Leaving me alone with negan. "Listen prick. I dont know what she has told you and what you guys did here, but she's the one thing here that you cant earn by points or any other shit. Do something wrong with her and i will chain you to my fence myself." This was new him being direct in an honest way. "She'll be out for the rest of the day so you're not allowed in here." He pushed me out and back into my cell. I just let it came over me. I waited and waited for the moment she was gonna come and get me.


	3. Chapter 3

kelly's pov

i had to do my job as ambassador of the group. negan was the leader but he needed me for the important stuff. i wasnt an asshole like he was most of the times. he had asked me to go on a small run with a couple of people. it shouldnt have taken longer than 3 hours 4 at the most but we ran onto problems on the way. We had found a family who got bit and they wanted me to take there kid with me. it was a little girl she couldnt have been over 4 years old. Her name was katie. she was so scared and crying and i couldnt just leave her to die out here. the others were telling me that she would be a burden, but i didnt care and i said yes to the parents. on our way back we saw a department store and one of the guys thought that the kid needs something to play with or comfort her when we got back. we decided to go in and look for things. as soon as we were in there, we regretted our decision. it was full of walkers and we were surrounded in no time. i had to protect the group, but my main priority was her now. i saw every single guy who was with me got bit. it was just me and the girl now. i had to think fast. i turned around and i saw a small open space to a window and we ran to it. Smashing was the only thing i could do in that moment and i pushed her through with me as a shield causing wounds all over me. i just kept running with her and hoping i could get her back with me in one piece.

6 hours later

Daryl's pov

i don't know how long i was in that cell, but i was starting to think she was just playing me. nobody came to check on me or give me food. I heard loud sounds passing my cell and people yelling and panicking. i thought i even heard negan freakin out. i didnt know what was going on.   
After a while somebody opened the cell door and it was dwight. "come with me now!" he ordered. he looked nervous and it made me a little too. He pushed me into her room where the doc and negan were. "D you can leave and close the door behind you." i saw a little girl crying on kelly's couch holding a bear. where did she come from all of the sudden. kelly was lying in her bed all banged up. negan came up to me. "look man she asked for you. you're lucky you grew on her, otherwise you would still be in that cell. she is the only one who got back from a run. she took the kid with her. i want her in this room until she's fully healed and she said she'd only do that if you'd stay in here with her. so i'm giving you the chance to earn yer points with this. screw this up and lucille will wake up." he looked almost frantic, but i got it. she was blood and i would have done anything for merle when he was still alive. i just nodded and the doc told me what i had to do and they both left. i got closer too her and shit she really didnt look so good. "hey." she said with a crackly voice. "hmmm." she frowned at me. "let me guess you thought i played ya didnt you?" it was like she read my mind. i nodded, but i felt bad now. "well as you can see, i was a little busy saving a kid." i turned around at the girl. "change your clothes first daryl, you're scaring katie." so i did what she asked and got next to her. i pulled the sheets down a bit and i had to turn myself the other way. she grabbed my arm. "its nothing you havent seen before daryl and that's why i asked you. i dont want anyone else to touch me. not even my own brother." i sighed and looked at her new bloody wounds. some of them looked deep. "i got ya, like you helped me." she smiled. "i know you saved the kid but she shouldnt be here when i have to clean those. its gonna hurt and you aint gonna be still when i do it." she nodded. "maybe sherry can take her." i felt for katie. she wasnt that old and she didnt have family left. i thought it was big of kelly to bring her with her. "how do i get her to sherry?" she chuckled a little. "just take the walkie and give it to me and then unlock the door again." i got up gave her the radio and unlocked the door. "hey dwight can you please call sherry to come to my room please?" a bit later sherry stood inside the room. "hey what happened to you?" she asked. "got some trouble on a run, but can you take katie with you and take care of her until i'm better. its just not a pretty sight to be in here right now." she smiled. "i'd love too and who's taking care of the wounds? i know you dont like to be touched." kelly smiled and looked at me. "oh i see. well that's new. euhm i hope you get better soon." she walked towards the small child. "hi katie, my name is sherry. i'm gonna take care of you. dont worry sweetie, your safe with us." the kid grabbed her neck and sherry picked her up. before she left the room, she turned to us again. "kelly you better be careful for negan okay. you know he's never gonna approve this." "dont worry i'll handle him." she nodded and left the room. i got up and locked it again. "does she know about your brother?" she nodded. "yeah D knows too. those 2 are the only one he would trust around me. you know D's not a bad guy. he just wanted him and his wife to live." she got me confused there. why was she talking about that asshole to me. "i know who you are daryl. we talked about you a while ago. its when i saw you come in that i knew you were that guy. you saw how he's like and what he's capable off. dont you understand why they did what they did?" "i get why they did it, but i would never do that. that's why i cant do what dwight does." she chuckled. "you're doing it now though." i frowned. "with me. i know what negan told you, but i'm glad you said yes." i chuckled. "well how do you know its not just to kill ya?" she laughed but hissed in pain. "you're not a very good liar daryl." i scoffed. "no i'm not and i owed you so." 

we talked for a while, i showered because that was kinda a term for her and then i had to clean the wounds. this wasnt gonna be fun. i decided to do the big wounds first those were the worst. she had one on her side and one one her leg. i removed the bloody bandages and took the antiseptic and cleansed it. she yelled out and i grabbed her hand. tears were falling from her cheeks and i felt really bad that i had to do one more. i did it all over again and she screamed. i put clean bandages over it and began to do the small cuts. she was crying now. "i'm sorry." i said to her. "it's okay its normal and you have firm hands no bullshit and its good. you dont hesitate. i dont want some idiot who is shaking like a leaf to try and clean it. so thanks for the huge amongst pain but it's gonna be effective." i chuckled. "damn girl you're a badass." she scoffed. "yeah some badass crying like a baby." "i'm serious. you didnt do that bad. i've seen worse ya know." she smiled. "can you cover me back up? i'm a little tired." i nodded and got up. she stopped me by grabbing me. "i didnt say you had to leave come lay next to me please." i smiled. "sure anything you say ma'am." she huffed. "you're lucky i'm hurt redneck or i would kick your ass." i scoffed. "yeah you have to gain more strength then." she smiled and i wanted to get under the sheets. "stop i'm hardly wearing any clothes so you're not allowed more then me." "if ya want to see me naked just ask and stop using yerself as an excuse." I took off my shirt and pants "wow whats got you so bold all of the sudden its damn sexy when you do that." i scoffed. "shut up and rest." "yes dad." i rolled my eyes and got next to her. i knew she couldnt move much and i saw she wasnt comfortable. "wanna use me as a pillow?" "do you mind, i'm just not a good sleeper on my side." she got closer and i helped her a bit considering her wounds. "wow you're gonna be a good pillow dixon. i'm gonna use it more often." i took her arm and laid it over my waist as she did with me. "aah shit." she said. "what's wrong?" she sighed. "now it sucks having these wounds." i was confused. "euhm why?" "because i'm laying here half naked with one hell of a hot redneck and i cant do shit with me all banged up." i kinda blushed when she said that. "then ya just have to get better fast and i dont think yer brother's gonna want me and you shacking up." she scoffed. "i dont give a fuck what he says. if i want something i just take it and right now its you." she looked straight at me and she noticed me getting nervous. "daryl why are you getting all red? its like you don't talk to girls like this often." i brought up my shoulders. "its just i'm not good in all this mushy stuff. i'm usually not the guy who gets the girl." she smiled and bit her lip. "i may not able to have sex but i can do this." she came closer and gave me a kiss on my lips. it was sweet and gentle. i wanted more so i deepened it. i had kissed before but not like this. she pushed her tongue into my mouth and caressed mine with hers. i grabbed the back of her head and she was holding my cheek. when we broke the kiss we looked at one another. "who said you're not getting the girl dixon? you already got me hooked. you cant get rid of me that easy anymore. especially not after that." how could a girl make me feel like this in one day. why did she have to be the sister of the one i wanted dead. i was gonna have to choose at one point but for now i was fine where i was. she laid back on my chest and i held her close. "let us hope yer brother doesnt kill me." she scoffed. "he will have to go through me then." i smiled and closed my eyes feeling safe in a weird fucked up way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's pov  
I heard a hard knock on my door and i didnt want to get up.   
I felt daryl shift from underneath me. I pretended to be fast asleep because i wasnt in the mood to talk to anyone expect cuddle with daryl some more. I listened as he opened the door. I hoped he took his clothes back on. Otherwise it didnt look good. "Did she have a good night?" I heard my brother asking. How was daryl gonna keep it together. He hated him and i was kinda nervous. "She's asleep now." "Did you clean her wounds like the doc asked you to?" "Yeah i did. She has 2 major wounds and a couple of small ones. She'll be fine if we keep it clean." "Ok when she wakes up let her call me. I know it doesnt mean shit to you but she's my most important thing in the world. I have done awful shit in my life but she is the opposite of me. If she dies there's only my bad side left and i dont think you want that to happen." Please dont do anything stupid daryl. "She aint gonna die. She helped me so i have the respect to return the favor. Those wounds are gonna start healing in 2 or 3 days." He was so calm and it scared me. "For what its worth. Thank you." My brother went out and daryl locked the door again. We came back to his side of the bed. I opened my eyes when he held me again. "Goodmorning dixon." I spooked him. "Wow how long have you been awake?" I scoffed. "I heard your conversation with my brother and thanks for being so calm." He chuckled. "Yeah it wasnt easy. I couldnt just punch him in the face, because that would mean i couldnt be with you anymore." I smiled and kissed him again. "You aint gonna want to hear this but its time to change your bandages." I sighed. "Shit i was getting comfortable." He scoffed. "Come on babygirl." I raised a brow and he looked at me surprised in what he just said. "Babygirl? Wow you're that into me huh?" He cleared his throat. It was so adorable him being awkward. "Euhm yeah forget it." I smiled. "Dont worry handsome. I like you too." He blushed and got up. He took the antiseptic and cleaned my wounds. It hurt like hell but a lot less then yesterday. "As weird as it sounds now but i believe your brother really loves you." I chuckled. "Yeah i love em too. i just dont approve his methods."

Little timeskip

Its been 4 days since i first met daryl. He has been taken care of me. Who would have thought that rough exterior good hide such a sweet and shy guy. When we cuddled he was so cute and adorable. He blushed constantly. I was getting better and i gave some hints that i wanted to do more then just kiss. It was weird it was like he didnt get the hint or that he was extremely shy.

I could leave my room again and for some reason things were awkward between me and daryl. He started to sleep on the couch instead of next to me. I didnt understand what i did wrong. I was happy that i could run around again and people came up to me asking how i was. I noticed that negan wasnt around and then it got to me. Today was the day that he collected from other community's. I ran back to my room and daryl wasnt there. I checked the cell and nothing. I panicked and searched for sherry. "Where the hell are they?" She was playing with katie. "They're at alexandria. Its collecting day." She said. "Yeah i know. He's gonna regret taking daryl with em." I spat. "Kelly please dont make a scene. Its dangerous for both of you." She tried to calm me. "I'm just gonna go there. Rick needs to know that they're still people who can be civil." She nodded and i took my own crossbow and my bike and left for ricks community.

When i finally got there, i had to knock on the gate. A latina girl yelled at me from the top of the gate. "Who the hell are you?" I sighed. "I'm with them or let me rephrase that i'm with daryl." Her eyes widened. "How do you know daryl?" What was gonna say. I couldnt say that i was negan's sister. "He took care of me back at our community. I was injured and i didnt want anyone to touch me and he seemed trust wordy so i asked him to do it." She eyed me for a moment and she opened the door. "Thanks." I went in and he took a lot of people with em. Someone was holding daryl from the back of his shirt and i was getting pissed. As soon as i came in negan's eyes met mine.

Negan's pov  
I took a group with me to alexandria and i decided to bring daryl along with me. We were standing there for a moment and someone walked inside. I turned around and i saw my sister walking in looking pissed. Holy shit she wasnt gonna take this lightly. A guy was holding him a little to rough. She was gonna kill em. I couldnt do anything about that. She came closer to me and rick and introduced herself. "Hi you must be rick. I'm kelly and i'm negan's best man or in this case woman." He looked at her as if he could kill her. She got closer to him and i couldnt hear what she was saying. He nodded and they left. What the hell was she up to. We stood our ground and we were taking what we discussed.

Kelly's pov  
This group looked normal and i was sorry that my brother screwed with them. "Look i dont know how to say this without seeming like a total nutcase. I'm protecting daryl." he raised his brows. "What do you mean? He looks a mess." I chuckled. "Yeah thats to keep my secret rick." He frowned. "Negan is my brother and when daryl came in, i made a deal with negan to have daryl." His eyes widened and he pulled a gun at me. I knew this would happen. "Why wouldnt i just kill you here right now. Since you are his soft spot." I sighed. "Because i think you're a descent man and nothing like my brother. To everyone daryl is my so called sex toy and in my room behind locked doors, he's just himself and can do what he wants. I was injured a couple days ago and he took care off me. I'm not planning on getting him hurt anytime soon." He was scanning my emotions. "You like him dont you?" He asked me. I scoffed. "It more than just like em rick. I'd kill for him." His eyes widened. "Then why is he here like that? And what about your brother? Does he approve you and him?" I smiled. "He's here without me knowing and what about my brother? I dont care what he thinks. He doesnt know though. If he does then he's gonna be mad but i can take em." Rick smiled. "I can see your not like him and i appreciate you taking care of one of our own. I would like you to do the exchange with your brother. It would make me feel at ease." I smiled. "It cant come out that we are siblings rick. Its dangerous not only for him but mostly for me. He has a lot of enemies and people would come for me." He nodded. "If you try to keep your brother in line then i'll keep your secret." I nodded. "Thanks and i'm sorry for the shit he brought down on your group." He had tears in his eyes. "Looks like our redneck in goods hands with you." I chuckled. "Its the other way around actually." I blushed when i said that. He nodded and we went back to the rest.

I was getting annoyed that the guy was still grabbing daryl. I had enough. "Hey get your hands of whats mine." Everybody's hands widened as they knew what i was gonna do. I walked towards him and broke his arm. He cried out and looked down. "Serves you right to touch whats mine. I earned him. He's off limits. Got it!" He nodded. I took daryl's arm and left the community with em.

We got at my bike and daryl was smirking at me. "What?" I asked. "Nice bike and crossbow. You look hot when you're mad." I scoffed. "Yeah too bad that someone doesnt go for girls like me." I had a sad look on my face and he frowned. "What's wrong. Did i do something wrong?" My eyes widened. "Really? You've been sleeping on the couch and not next to me. Its like i have a disease or something." He didnt look at me. "Its not like that babygirl." "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" I spat at him. "I like ya okay and even more then just like ya. Ya didnt do anything. I took distance because i'm scared feeling like this." I sighed. "You cant do that daryl i told you that you cant get rid of me that easily. I'm falling for you and you just shut me down. It really hurt." I wrapped my arms around myself feeling very vulnerable right now. He got closer and i backed off. "I dont trust people that quick daryl." He sighed. "I'm sorry it just the way i am. I aint good with all this shit but i really really like ya." I smiled. "What am i gonna do with you dixon. Come here." He got closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Kiss me." He chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He placed his lips on mine. It was sweet and gentle. "Lets go back to our room." He nodded and looked at my bike. "Wanna drive?" The look in his eyes changed. He looked excited. I got on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. It felt good letting him lead me home. I would do anything for this man even of that would mean that i had to turn my back on my own brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl's pov

My girl let me drove a motorcycle again. It fell awesome that i could ride again. She made me feel free in that moment. I was worried about what negan was gonna do to her. She really went against him today. If he touched her i would kill em.

When we were almost there she asked to switch back. They didnt have to know i was the one driving back. Me and her went straight back to the room. We stepped in and she started kissing me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. "Hmmm i like your aggressive side daryl." She said between kissing. "You ain't seen nothing yet." She chuckled. "Wow where did the shy guy go?" I blushed after she said that. "Its what you do to me. Its how you make me feel." She smiled. "Let shower together." I nodded and followed her.

We stood there inside eachothers arms. It felt nice being this close to someone. She looked at me and her eyes were shining. "You are such a gorgeous man." I scoffed. "No i aint. I'm a nobody." She frowned. "Dont think about yourself like that daryl. Ever. You are more then every man walking around here." I smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. Suddenly we got interrupted by negan standing there. "What in the holy hell do you think you are doing?" Shit didnt we lock the fucking door. This was it he was gonna kill me. She was looking serious and stepped back grabbing something behind the shower. "Can you wrap a towel around me daryl?" i nodded and took the towel and covered her up. She stepped out aiming a gun at him. What the fuck was she doing. "Get out now!" She told em. "He's a prisoner. I'm not gonna let em get his hands on my sister. I thought you just wanted to protect this shit. I didnt know you were gonna fuck em." She chuckled. "Well you got no right to tell me what to do. I earned him remember. I can do what i want. Now let me go back to what i was doing." He sighed. "You're gonna be the death of me you know that. You know i cant have anything to say when it comes to you, but you're making me look like a wimp in front of my people." She chuckled. "Only when it comes to daryl negan. Stay away from him. He can do whatever he wants when he's with me." He shook his head. "He can hurt you. Maybe he's playing you to get out." She scoffed. "He could have killed me the way over here. He didnt. That says enough about how he thinks of me dont you think. He's honest no bullshit. If he wants something he will just do it. I know you dont trust him, but you can trust me." He huffed. "Fine. If i ever find out he messed with you, i'll kill em." I wasnt gonna hurt her. Ever. I was falling for the wrong girl. This was gonna get me in trouble. She threw negan out and locked her door this time. "Now where were we dixon?" She smiled. "You're gonna get me in trouble girl. He busted us naked. I need to be careful now." She laughed. "Dont worry about him. He wont do anything to you. Its just to scare you." She took a towel and gestured me out. She dried me off and it was nice. "I could get used to this you know." She eyed me. "Dont get used to it daryl." She said smirking. We got dressed and we heard a knock on the door. "Hey kelly, its sherry. Can we come in?" We? who did she bring. Maybe the kid? She went to the door. "Sure come." They came in and it was sherry with katie. "Hey katie. How are you?" She was sucking her thumb and holding her bear. "Miss mommy and daddy." Kelly sighed. "I know sweetie, but they asked me too keep you safe. Mommy and daddy are in heaven now and they will always be with you. Even if you cant see them." She had a sad face on and she hugged kelly. "Its okay hunny. We're gonna take care of you." Sherry smiled. "She wanted to see you." Kelly nodded. "She can stay with me today." "You sure?" She looked at me. "I got no problem with kids." I said. "Okay i'll pick her back up later." Sherry said and left. "I got some cool stuff wanna see?" She asked katie. The girl nodded and she followed her to a closet. When she opened it, it was full of toys. Why did she have all this? The girls eyes widened and she picked a puzzle. She sat down with her and i took a seat on the couch and just watched them. She was great with kids. There was something about her when the little girl was with her. She was different so sweet and adorable.

When it was bedtime for katie, sherry came back to get her. My girl was feeling sad after that. "Hey babygirl are ya okay?" She shook her head. "No but i dont wanna talk about it daryl." I frowned. "Ya dont have to." She sighed. "Yeah sooner or later. I'm gonna have to." I was confused. "Is it the reason why yer so different around katie?" Her eyes widened. "Euhm yeah sort of." I had a feeling what she was gonna tell me. "Then tell me when yer ready. I dont think yer there yet." She let out a sigh of relieve. "No not at all. I will tell you when i gather enough courage okay. I'm sorry handsome but it hurts to much." I nodded and took her into my arms. "I aint going anywhere babygirl." She started to cry and i kissed her forehead.

Kelly's pov  
It fell good just laying in his arms and didnt have to talk. Maybe i could tell em one day. This guy was letting me feel it all over again. I just wasnt ready to load him with my misery of my past and the reason negan was so protective over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly's pov  
I cuddled with daryl for the longest time. i knew he wasnt good at expressing his feelings so i wasnt gonna push him into anything. I squeezed him so i could hold him tighter. "What's wrong babygirl? I aint going nowhere." I sighed. I knew he wanted to stay but i was gonna have to let him go someday. I shook away the thought of it. "I just want to feel you thats all." He smiled. "How you make me feel girl, i dont know how to say it. Its weird and i dont understand any of it. I aint sure if i can feel this way about ya. Maybe its wrong." I frowned. "Why do you think its wrong? You cant stop how you feel. You know that right. I didnt expect me falling for a guy after day one, but i did." His eyes widened. "You're falling for me. Why would ya? I aint some fancy guy who can give ya everything." I chuckled. "Do i look like i want a fancy guy? You're giving me everything i want right here. Just by being you. You're protective, caring, a fighter, a hunter. What more does a girl need?" He smiled and kissed me. "I just wished he wasnt yer brother. I get it though. I had a brother who was an asshole but he did everything for blood and negan does too. So i cant blame him for trying to keep ya safe. I can do that now, if he lets me." She smiled and giggled. That sound was awesome. "Yeah you're gonna have to earn that right." I chuckled. "I aint have to earn shit. He's just gotta deal with it." Her eyes widened. "I like this side of you dixon. Dont ever loose that. Whatever happens, keep being yourself." He nodded. We heard another knock on the door. Who was it this time? Daryl got up to unlock the door.

Daryl's pov  
I was getting annoyed that we were interrupted constantly. I opened the door and it was dwight. "What the hell happened out there, kelly?" He asked. "What?" She asked. "You coming to alexandria and taking this guy back here. Its not looking good for both of you. Negan's not gonna take this." She chuckled. "He busted us earlier and i kicked him out. He hasnt got shit on me D. You know i always get what i want." He shook his head. "Why does it has to be him? Cant you pick on of the guys here?" She scoffed. "Really D? Like who? There isnt a guy for me here and daryl he's different. You know he is. You almost went with em remember." He sighed. "Yep and now i have to live with myself everyday that i lost my wife in my decision. Are you ready to make a call like that when it comes to it." I frowned. I had no idea what he meant. "I already know what i'm gonna do when the day comes. I just dont know how negan's gonna react to it." I looked at her and she just shook her head. I knew that i didnt have to ask about it. It all connected to the one thing she didnt want to tell. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Having you here makes it better for me and sherry. Considering he's sleeping with my wife." My eyes widened. Was that dwight's deal. "Looks like yer deal went south then." Dwight came at me and kelly pushed him back. "Dont you dare D. I love you but if you touch em, i'll kill you. He doesnt know what happened between the 4 of you." I frowned. "Then i guess we'll have to tell em. Remember that you wanted to bring us back and that tina died?" I nodded. "tina was suppose to marry negan. She needed meds and she was low on points. negan made a deal that she could earn points by marrying him. I took a bad decision in taking them away from here. It caused her to die and when we got back, negan wanted to kill us. I asked not to do that with sherry. She made a deal not to kill me by being his wife and he took it." Now i felt sorry for the guy. I got it why he took it. Why he kneeled. "I get it, but it cant feel good what he's doing." He chuckled. "No but its better that getting killed right. I can see her everyday and we're both alive." i scoffed. "Yeah just not with the woman you love." He huffed. "What do you know about love? You're a loner. You dont care about anyone but yourself." I balled my fists. "I'm finding out what it is to care for someone. You're getting in the way. People are getting in the way." He chuckled and looked at kelly. "I got to tell you. He's got some balls to fall for you." He looked back at me. "You know man if you love her, negan's the least of your worries. You better be there for her all the way. I'll kill you if you don't." I nodded and he left. "Do i need to lock the door again or are there more people coming?" She chuckled. "No they're just looking after me thats all. I'll bet in your group they're just the same when it comes to you." I smiled and sat next to her again. "I need a talk with negan later. Rick asked me to do the exchanges between us and them. He feels more calm when its me then its my brother. I wanna ask him if you can join me. It would be nice for you if you could see them." I looked down. "No it aint. Its my fault he's dead. If i go i'm reminded of being his killer." She sighed. "They dont blame you daryl. They love you. I can see that they do. I'm going to the hilltop tomorrow. You need to come. I heard that the guys wife is there." My eyes widened. "Maggie's at hilltop? Why isnt she in alexandria?" "She needed a doctor daryl. Please join me." I shook my head. "No i'm not gonna come." She backed away from me. "Stay here. You're gonna come with me. Either willingly or by force." She got out of the room and left me to think it over.

Kelly's pov  
I walked to negan's room and closed it behind me. "We need to talk brother." He sighed. "What do you want now?" I sat down. "Rick asked me to do the exchanges from now on. He thinks i'm more capable to do it and that his people would be more willingly when i'm there." I grabbed his head with his hands. "Sweetie come on. You're taking over all because of that guy." I sighed. "No i'm taking over because you're losing shit with this community. I'm gonna be the one keeping them working for you in a normal way. There's more. I want daryl by my side." His eyes widened. "He's a prisoner. What are my people gonna say?" I eyed him. "Do you want him working for you or not? He will if he can stay by my side not on your terms. He doesnt care what you do to em. His challenge is gonna be to see his group again. I'm gonna go to hilltop tomorrow. I want him to come with me. Just the 2 of us." His eyes widened. "Because of the dude's wife isnt it?" I nodded. "He needs the confrontation negan. Dont act like you dont feel shit. I know how you were with sarah. Dont you get it that they both need closure? She's the reason why you became like this. Remember she would kick your ass to see how you are doing now." he chuckled. "Yeah i know. Fine take em. Maybe this will make him a soldier." I scoffed. "He already was negan. He just doesnt follow. He never did. I'm not the boss of him either. You just gotta get used to the fact that he will be more you're equal than he will be your soldier. He's not our asset to have." He sighed. "Since when did you grew so smart?" I smiled. "Since my brother had my back in this fucked up world." He laughed. "I wouldnt be here if it wasnt for you sis. So you know i trust you and your judgement." i smiled hugged him and went back to daryl.

"Its settled you're coming tomorrow." He looked down. "I guess." I grabbed him to look at me. "You'll be fine. I promise. If maggie is as strong as i hear the rumors. She wont hate you, you're one of her group." He sighed. He was so scared for what she thought of him. I was wondering if he would come tomorrow.

The next day we woke up and he was already awake. "Hey handsome. You ready?" He shook his head. "Come on we have to go. I think you can wear this again. I pulled some strings for it." He eyed me and was watching his winged vest in my hands. "Okay i almost beat dwight's ass for it but i got it from him. I owe him now so." He smiled at me and pulled it over the flannel i gave him. "You look better in that then him." He scoffed. "I cant give you your crossbow back, but you can take mine. I got enough weapons." He smiled and we left to the hilltop and maggie on the bike.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl's pov  
We arrived at the hilltop. I was getting nervous. I didnt know how they were going to react when they saw me. The gate opened and jesus stepped up. "Daryl? What are you doing here?" "He's with me jesus. We're here to see maggie." He eyed us. "Follow me." We walked in and i saw sasha coming towards me. She hugged me. "Its nice to see you walking around in that vest again." Kelly smiled. "Who's this?" I chuckled. "The one who gave me my vest back. She's negan's ambassador." Sasha had this angry look in her eyes. "It aint like that sasha. She's the one who got me out. She had a meeting with rick and everything. She wanted me to come and see maggie." She looked over to her. "What are you playing at? Do you think its funny to torture us?" I stepped in front of my girl. "Sasha back off. I wouldnt be alive it wasnt for her. She almost lost hers when making a deal about me." She gasped. "Why would you do that when you're with negan?" kelly chuckled. "I'm nothing like em. There was something about daryl that got to me and i made a deal for em. I got injured and he took care of me because i trusted him. He can come and go when i go. He earned that vest back in my book." Sasha looked puzzled for a moment and nodded. We followed them inside a house and maggie was lying in a bed. I stayed outside the room. I was shaking like a leaf. She was gonna hate me for what i did. Kelly rolled her eyes and got in "Maggie hi. You dont know me and your probably will never like me but i brought someone to see you." She looked at her and put it together where she came from. "I dont give a shit who you brought. You belong to him and i will have nothing to do with his people." She spat. This wasnt going well. "I know i stay with him, but i'm nothing like him. I have someone with me who means a lot to me in this short time and doesnt believe in himself anymore." She looked at me frowning. "Daryl please come in." she shouted. I saw maggie's eyes getting bigger. "He's with you? Negan took him from us." Kelly nodded. "Yeah and i made a deal to get em out. Let just say i can make that happen." She looked around for me. I sighed and went in. "Daryl omg." She started to cry and i looked down. "I'll give you guys a moment." She grabbed kelly's arm. "Thank you for bringing him." She smiled and nodded. "You both need this." She passed me and kissed me on my forehead and pushed me towards maggie. "Come here daryl." I sat on the side of the bed still not looking at her. "Look at me daryl. Please." I turned to her and i saw my friend so fragile and hurt. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Dont be. Its not your fault. It could have been you. He chose glenn himself. I may have lost him but i'm not alone. I still have all of you." I sighed. "If i haddent bashed negan, he wouldnt have done it." She smiled sadly at me. "You dont know that. Maybe but maybe not. Stop blaming yourself because i dont." This was what i needed. She opened her arms and normally i wasnt into fysical contact but i got closer and hugged her. We cried into eachothers arms for a while. I was grateful that my girl brought me here. She believed in me and my group.

After a while we broke the hug and she looked at me with raised brows. "What?" "What's with you and the girl?" I frowned at her. "What do ya mean?" She scoffed. "Dont play dumb daryl. I know chemistry when i see it. She likes you and you can tell by your body language that you like her to."i blushed. "See i knew it. Dont fight it. It was there with me and glenn from the beginning. I feel that its the same for you two. Give it all you've got because one day it can be over." I nodded. "I really like her. I just dont know how to love her." She smiled. "I think you are already doing that. The feelings you just let them flow. The rest will come." I wanted to know how she was doing. "How are ya maggie? And the baby?" Her smile faded away. "I'm a mess but the baby is fine. I'm just grateful that i havent lost it. Thanks to sasha for getting me here so fast." I heard a knock on he door and kelly was standing there. "Hey sorry for interrupting but we need to go back." I nodded and looked back at maggie. "Thanks for coming and please dont get yourself killed. Our group still needs you more than you think." I nodded and hugged her. I was about to walk away with kelly, when she called her out. "Kelly get out while you can with daryl. Because if you are what i think you are. You'll be on our side and not his." Kelly sighed. "Its not that easy maggie." She frowned. My girl looked at me to ask if she could tell maggie. I nodded to say she can trust her. "Negan isnt just the one i live with. He's my brother. I dont approve his methods but i dont think i can leave em." Her eyes widened. "Wow i did not see this coming. How many people know?" Kelly smiled. "Not a lot. Dwight, sherry, rick and now you. If word gets out then i'm dead." Maggie shook her head. "No you're not. I can tell you're not him. You even told rick and that means a lot. You trust daryl and with that you trust us. That makes you more one of us than him. I'm sorry but if i ever got the chance i'll kill em." Kelly sighed. "I know and as weird as it sounds now. I will let you. I'd kill anyone who would hurt the guy i love." She turned around to look at me and i smiled. "See i told you daryl, that she likes you." Kelly eyed me. "Been talking about me huh? Thanks for trusting me maggie. I'll be doing the exchanges from now on with daryl. So you dont have to lay eyes on my brother." She nodded a thank you and we left. We said our goodbyes to jesus and sasha. It was a small drive back to the saviors. When we got there, she went to negan while i went to her room.

Kelly's pov  
I got to my brothers room to tell him how it went. "Well?" He asked. "Thanks for letting him go with me." He sighed. "I have no choice sweetheart. I havent seen you this happy since.."i cut him off. "Dont! Please dont!" He shook his head. "Does he know it yet?" I looked down. "No and i'm not ready." "Sis you gotta tell him someday. If you gonna take this for the long run. You know you're gonna have to." I sighed. "I know just not yet. Nobody knows about sarah either so why would i tell my shit." His eyes widened. "Now girl dont push it. That was low." I huffed. "I'm sorry it just makes me agitated, when it comes to my past. I didnt mean it." He got closer and hugged me. "I know. I have always been there for you and you for me. Its always us against the world, but if you want him, you got to be honest." I nodded and went back to daryl.

I got into my room and saw him sharpening my arrows. He looked so hot doing that. "Hey stranger. Having fun?" He looked at me. "I used to do this all the time so i thought i just do yours." i smiled and locked the door behind me. I walked to em and sat next to em. He stopped what he was doing. "You can go on with my arrows. You're doing a good job." he smiled and grabbed them again. I played with his hair while he was busy. "thanks for taking me to maggie." i got closer and kissed his cheek. "your welcome. hey can we talk?" he turned to me. "sure babygirl." he sat back on the couch. "well here goes. if you're gonna stay with me then they're things that you need to know about me. there's a reason why negan is so protective over me and not just because i'm his sister. he doesnt want any dude near me or touching me. I killed my dad not only for my brother, but for me too. Negan didnt live with us anymore and it was just me and him. He abused me physically and it was just on the edge of rape but he never went in. he made me do things to him and he would.." i had to pull myself together for a moment and i saw him biting his lip and balling his fists. "he would stick his fingers inside me and one day i had enough. i saw him getting into a fight with negan and i lost it. i took a knife and shoved it through his body as hard as i could. My brother knew that i would end up in jail no matter what our dad did to us. we covered it up and got rid of the body. after that the world went to shit and i met a guy. he was nice and descent. at least that was what we thought. Negan and him were really close. They went on runs together and me and Sarah stayed behind." he frowned at me. "who's sarah?" i sighed. "Sarah was negan's wife. She was so gorgeous and nice. The perfect woman for my brother. I wasnt a virgin anymore, because of the shit dad did to me so me and nick had a first time without pain or my virginity in the way. It was awesome and we really loved eachother. One day he looked off and he was really aggressive towards me. I wasnt scared so when he came at me, i defended myself. His ego was bashed and little did i know that he would turn on sarah." i had to hold back tears. "What happened babygirl? you can tell me. i got ya." i sighed. "Negan and me went on a run together and when we came back, we could hear screaming. Just for a second and then nothing. I ran like a crazy person upstairs with my brother on my tail. I smashed sarah's bedroom door open and what i saw was something that i will never forget." i placed my hand in front of my mouth to silence my cries. he got closer and held me. "god what the fuck did ya see?" i could tell he was shaking because i felt this way. "i cant get the image out of my mind. Seeing my boyfriend bashing Negan's wife over and over again. His hand on her mouth with her eyes wide open. She was dead and he just kept ramming her like an animal. I took my knife and killed him right in the brains while he was still fucking. i pulled him off and tried to cover her up before my brother saw it." "and?" he asked me. "he saw how bloody she was down there. I was closing her eyes when he came in. He stood in the doorstep shaking and he came to me and broke down. We had just lost 2 people we loved. He couldnt kill her so i did it. There's more. My brother and me were away because i needed a pregnancy test." His eyes widened. "Were you?" I nodded and tears were streaming down. "What happened to your baby sweetheart?" This was it. I had to tell em what i did. This was the part that could make him run. "I didnt want his baby, so i made sure i wasnt having his." he let go of me. i knew it that he would do that. "wow that was quick. maybe you should go." he was surprised. "why would i wanna go?" i sighed. "you're mad at me so you judge me. you have no idea what goes inside my head everyday." he looked down. "ya just caught me off guard that's all. i thought that every girl wants to be a mom." i scoffed. "i do want to be a mom, just with the right guy thats all." he looked at me and rubbed my back. "how did ya do it? get rid of it. i mean if ya want to tell me." I started to fidget with my fingers and he placed his on mine to stop me. "Negan knew and he was excited to be an uncle, but after the shit we went through that day, i wasnt ready to be a mom and especially not from nick's. So when negan went to bury his wife, i threw myself down the stairs. The next day i woke up in the car and i saw my brother driving. He just packed up some things and it was time to move on. That night i had stomach pains and i knew i was losing it. Negan understood why i did it and he never let any guy anywhere near me after that. At least not until i was ready for it." he smiled. "he's letting me close, so does that mean i'm yer guy?" i chuckled. "maybe that depends on how you act next." he frowned. I got on his lap and kissed him on the lips. he grabbed my hips while i started to nibble on his neck. I could tell he enjoyed it, when small moans came from his mouth. "you like that dixon?" i said between my teasing. he replied by squeezing my ass. That turned me on so hard and i took of my shirt. He looked at me and removed his hand from my cheek down to my neck and across my chest to my stomach and back to my ass to pull me closer again. We were kissing passionately when we heard another knock on the door. "come on. you've got to be kidding me." daryl said and he let his head fell back on the couch. I took my shirt back on and opened the door. Sherry stood in front of me. "hey sorry am i intruding something?" she asked. "no not at all. we werent busy." daryl spat at her and i kinda giggled. "i am arent i? i'll just come back later then." she blushed. "that would be awesome." daryl said again. i noticed he was sexually frustrated and it was really turning me on. "just tell me what's wrong sherry. grumpy pants can wait." she pulled me closer. "i did something bad." i frowned. "what did you do sweetie?" she started to blush. i havent seen her this way only when she oh no. "please tell me you didnt." she giggled. "i couldnt help myself, negan wasnt here." i saw daryl confused. "i needed to tell someone please dont tell em. he'll kill us." i smiled. "ofcourse i wont tell em, but if you get pregnant i dont know shit okay." she hugged me and left again. "care to tell me what that was about." i scoffed. "i think sherry just had sex with D." he looked at me. "wow if negan finds out they're dead." "yep" was all i said. i just had to process this and daryl stomped me. "well you aint gonna leave a man hanging here are ya?" i looked at em and bit my lip noticing he had a hard on. "hell no dixon." i pulled my shirt off and my pants and got back on his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl's pov  
She was straddling my lap in just her underwear. She was such a beautiful girl. She looked at me and bit her lip. "Your gorgeous. You know that right." She smiled and pulled the hem of my flannel to take it off. You didnt have to tell me twice and in a matter of time, i was shirtless. She placed her hands across my chest feeling me up. Her touch felt good and i didnt want her to stop. She got up and pulled me with her. "Lose the pants dixon." She said with a playful look. I undid my pants and dropped it on the floor. She raised her brow and i knew she was looking at my junk. I couldnt help myself by getting red in the face. She smiled and kissed me very firmly on the lips. I grabbed her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and i lead her to the bed. Her skin was so soft. We were kissing and touching eachother for a while. I undid her bra and threw it on the floor. I suprised myself being this close with her. I ran my hands over her breasts and squeezed them. She had the most amazing body. If i had to be honest this was gonna be the first time i saw a girl naked let alone have sex with her. I became a little clumsy in my moves and she noticed. "Hey roll over let me take the lead." i nodded and laid on my back. She immediately removed my boxers revealing my hard dick. He was ready for her. She bit her lip and i saw some shock on her face. "You okay babygirl?" She scoffed. "Yeah just not sure if THAT can fit in here." I let out a small chuckle. "Sorry." She smiled and shook her head. "Its okay. We'll make it work. Just follow my lead." She winked and undid her panties. This was it. She crawled towards me and it was so sexy that i could feel my cock throbbing against her for attention. I felt embarrassed that i felt like a rookie. "Ready redneck. We dont need foreplay. Its been a while since i had sex so i'm turned on very easily." I smiled and she came down on my junk and it slid right in. She bended over to me and laid there kissing me for a while. "Just getting used to your size so dont move." I nodded and enjoyed the feeling of being inside this beautiful woman. After a while she started to move. She pulled me up with her and shifted her hips up and down in a rotating motion. She grabbed my neck and i her ass. I pushed my hips up when she moved hers down. The feeling was sensational. I felt my dick getting harder and harder and i knew it was coming. My bro used to say that the first time comes quickly. She was breathing heavy and i wondered if she was close too. It was like she read my mind or something. "Daryl i'm close can you go harder?" She said between her moans. I thought about what could make us really reach our high point. I turned us around so it was me trusting deep inside her with her legs around my waist. "Fuck daryl dont stop." Her words made me go crazy. I slammed into her as deep as i could. It was almost an animalistic feeling. I felt my cock ready to burst out. Just when i thought i couldnt go any deeper, she placed one of her legs over my shoulder. That allowed me to enter her to the fullest. "Fuck fuck i'm bursting. I cant hold on longer." I yelled out. "Just let it go daryl. I'll ride with you." A good hard trust made me cum inside her and i felt her climax right along with me. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and we were both panting. After i got it together again i looked at her and she laid there with her eyes closed. I couldnt stop myself from smiling. She was so beautiful and for now she was mine. "Damn babygirl i wished i could hold on longer." She opened her eyes again. "Dont worry it was fantastic. I'm ready for round 2 actually." I chuckled. "Round 2? I dont think thats gonna happen. I heard once its done its done." She laughed. "Most guys yeah, but i think you're not like most guys. I can get you ready for round 2." I eyed her. "Okay i dare ya." I said. She smiled and kissed me roughly. She traced her fingers across my back up and down while kissing me. I didnt take long for my cock to get hard again. She smiled when she felt that. "So what were you saying daryl?" She giggled and i scoffed. "Lucky girl lets go then." I lined myself in front of her entrance again and pushed me back in. Our moves were slowly and passionate. I have never felt something like this before.

Kelly's pov  
We were getting it on again. It felt awesome. How could you fall for someone from day one. I was never gonna let em go. I nibbled on his neck while he was pumping inside me. I noticed him picking up the speed when i did that. I grabbed the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair while kissing em. Our tongues were twirling with one another. "can i try something?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled out. He turned me around and grabbed me from the back. He trusted inside me and i yelled out. "fuck daryl!" He started to pound in and out and as deep as he could. "shit babygirl this feels good." he was right i liked his roughness and making me his like that. we were at it for a while. I had one orgasm after another. just passionate raw sex and loving it. I was getting close again because our moves were turning me on. He pulled me back to his chest and held on to me while he was pressing his dick inside me. "Damn you learn fast dixon." I whispered between moans. I grabbed the back if his head with my arms. "Got to keep my girl pleased doesnt it." I mumbled and he chuckled. I could feel myself building up by the knot in my stomach. "Baby i'm about to cum." He was moaning in my ear and it was hot. "Me too babygirl." I turned my head around so i could kiss him while reaching my climax. "Fuuuuuuccck!" He yelled out and we both came undone. I collapsed with him on top of me and after a while he got off, pulled me to em and i laid in his arms. "Best sex ever dixon thanks." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I dont know about you but i'm exhausted." I closed my eyes feeling amazing thanks to this man. I could hear him say something while was falling asleep. He probably thought i was already. "Ditto babygirl. I think i love ya."


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl's pov  
I woke up next to my girl. I was holding her firmly. I felt her shift a bit. "Goodmorning beautiful." i whispered in her ear. "Goodmorning handsome. I slept like a baby with you here with me." I chuckled. "Yeah after last night i get it." She stomped me with her elbow. "Hey you gave me multiple orgasms until i was out of breath so dont judge me if i fell asleep afterwards." I smiled and kissed her in the neck. I felt myself getting hard again. "Come on dixon really? I'm still recovering from yesterday." I sighed. "I'm sorry i cant help it. Its yer body. It wakes him up." She giggled and it turned me on even more. "Wait i got something for you." She got out of bed in her naked form and took a thing from a closet box. "Here i want you to have this. My grandfather gave me this and he said that it stands for freedom, courage, protection and honor. It has a compass inside." I smiled. "I cant take this. This is yours." She smiled. "If its with you, then its with me. You are all those things and i cant think of anybody more fit then you to wear it." I took it from her and i would wear it with pride. I kissed her smoothly on the lips. He was waking up again. "Sorry babygirl, we dont have to do anything. It'll go away." She smiled and sighed. "Alright lay back. I'm gonna hook you up." What did she mean? She pushed me down on the bed. I was watching her moves and it didnt take long to realize what she was upto. She was kissing from my neck to my chest and then down to my boxers. She took them off and stumbled upon my hard erection. She raised a brow. "Ready for me are you mr dixon?" I smirked. "Always babygirl." She giggled and took my cock into her mouth. She played with the tip of my head by making circles with her tongue. I guided her a bit by grabbing the back of her head and pushed her down. Moans were coming out of my mouth because it felt so good. She squeezed my balls and swallowed my dick all the way in. She didnt even gag like i heard that most girls do. I started to feel it coming up and didnt know if i could cum like this. "Babygirl ya need to stop. I'm gonna spill in yer mouth." She smiled at me and just went on. She started to jack me off with one hand and my balls in her other. Her tongue teasing me. I couldnt take it any longer. "Holy shit! Fuck girl!" I screamed out and spilled my load inside her mouth. I heard her swallow and that made me feel even better. "Ya didnt have to do that ya know. Take everything in or pleasing me." She cleaned herself and smiled. "That's what you do when you love someone." My eyes widened. "I heard you last night daryl and i love you too. More than you know." I sighed and kissed her. I didnt give a fuck that she tasted like me. It gave me more the feeling that she was mine. "If you're gonna be with me then you need to get along with my brother and D. I know i ask a lot but just do it for me." I nodded. "For you i do anything. I dont want someone to take ya away from me." She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere handsome. I have to do my rounds today wanna come?" I scoffed. "anything to stay with ya." "You dont have to wear those other clothes anymore. You belong with me now. You're my right hand man." She winked at me and i loved the feeling that she was giving me. "We can go see your group again today if you want i know that you werent able to speak to them the last time. Just the 2 of us no negan and no dwight. The perks of being with me is that you can go anywhere you want." I held onto her. "Only if it is with you then i'm ok with it." She blushed. "Lets go."

I went on rounds with her. People were acting weird around me. So she decided to clear the air. "Guys this is daryl. He's my right hand man from now on. You treat him as you treat me and D. If you cant then you're gonna see an entire other side of me that you wont like so deal with it." They all nodded. I was proud that they saw her as a leader. She wasnt her brother. She was more fit to be a leader then him. I know that is why rick trusted her. That's why i fell for her. Negan came towards us. "Can i have a talk with his fine young man kelly?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah as long as you dont kill em." He chuckled. "That depends." Why did he want to talk to me. I promised my girl to get along with em so here goes. "Well well looks like you got to my sis. You dont fool me. I can kill you right were you stand right now, but she would kill me. I'm gonna do better then that. I want this shit to stop or i will end her." My eyes widened. Would he kill his blood. I didnt trust this guy. He killed before but he wasnt gonna lay one hand on my girl. I pushed him against the wall that nobody would see. "If you touch her, i'll kill ya. I dont give a fuck what ya do to me. Leave her alone." He chuckled. "Dude, you've got some balls. Now let go of me. I'm good man i just wanted to see what you would do if i she was threatened and you past. I can see that you love her. I know what that is ya know. I used to look like that to my wife." I was surprised him talking about that. This was the first time he spoke so normal to me without anger or being an ass. "I know she told you about sarah. I'm glad she finally said it. You're still here so you wont turn your back to her. People love her and they hate me so i dont want my bullshit to be her death. So i need you by her side. I knew she would fall for you once she saw you." i frowned. "what the fuck do ya mean?" he smiled. "the moment i saw you i knew i was gonna like you. A true asset of a group. No bullshit in your actions and you mean what you do or say. I know i killed 2 of your group, but i could have killed you. I didnt because i respected what you did. You had the cohunes to punch me while every single one of you were broken. I took you with me and she fell for you the moment you walked in." I looked down blushing. "you approve of us?" he smiled. "i wasnt until you cared for her when she was injured. you hated me and you still stood by her. that deserves appreciation in my book. Don't break her heart or i will do what i was planning to do in the first place." i nodded and we went back to her. "had a nice talk guys?" we both chuckled and he left us alone.

"babe are you ok? what did he say?" she asked me. "that he wants us to stop." her eyes widened and i couldnt hide my smile. "fuck you daryl! thats not even funny. seriously what did he say?" "just that he wants me around ya because i have the need to protect. He thinks i can keep ya safe. He talked about sarah though and that caught me of guard a little. i just need to be careful not to break yer heart because he will kill me." she scoffed. "yeah sounds like my brother. i'm glad he was normal to you. he's always like this to me. now we can kiss wherever we go." i raised a brow. "i dont do public babygirl. it shows my weakness. they can use that against me. That's why negan does it. He loves ya so he hides ya. Cant blame him yer awesome." she giggled and i kissed her cheek.

we got back in the room and she was packing some kids stuff. "hey wanna go to rick today ?" i nodded and she dragged me to my bike. Dwight picked it up the last time when he was in alexandria. He made rosita go get it for em. "This is mine." she smiled. "yeah and i think its time you drive it again." i looked at her and the bag. "some stuff for little judith. i think they can use it." i smiled and we got on our bikes and drove to rick's.

kelly's pov

When we arrived at alexandria, guns were pointed at us. Rosita was keeping watch. "daryl what the hell?" he scoffed. "gonna let us in or what?" she smiled and yelled to open the gate. rick was standing there with tears in his eyes. They gave eachother a brother hug. i couldnt help myself from smiling. "Well i guess we can trust her. she got you back." he shook his head. "i'm not back rick. she asked me if i wanted to come, but i aint staying." he was surprised by his words. "you belong here. we need you with us." he looked mad at me now and i got behind daryl. "i'm still part of the group rick, but she's the one i belong with. i tried to stay away from her but i cant." he smiled now. "yeah if you love someone it can happen to you." i sighed and walked to em. "here for judith. i thought she could use it." he opened the bag and smiled at me. "thank you kelly. come inside." We followed him and everyone was glad to see daryl in his old self again. "Carol aint back yet?" Daryl asked. Who was carol and i had never heard him talk about her. "No she and morgan are gone. We dont know if they're still alive." He looked down as if he was really hurt. I touched his arm and he shifted. He has never done that with me and it caught me by surprise. He immediately processed what he just had done. "I'm sorry babygirl. I didnt mean to do that." I looked down and stepped away from him. "Its fine go see you're people okay." "Come with me. I'll introduce ya." He was smiling at me and who could resist that. I took his hand and he lead me to the rest. I met michonne, spencer, eugene, rosita, carl and enid, aaron and eric, father gabriel and ofcourse little judith. She was such a cute kid. Inside the house was a piano and i gazed it. "Can you play?" Rick asked. "Yeah its just it has been a while that i've seen one." He smiled. "Would you like to play for us?" I nodded. I saw daryl smirking.  
"She's really good too. I heard her sing before. She has skills." I placed myself at the piano and thought abut a song to play. i looked at judith and she was giggling at me. 

authors note: you should put the song Take me to church by Sofia karlberg on when you read further

My lover's got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral

Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

"We were born sick," you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you

I was born sick  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

[Chorus 2x:]  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice

Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine-looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful

That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

[Chorus 2x:]  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

No Masters or Kings  
When the Ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.

[Chorus 2x:]  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life 

all their eyes widened and i kinda felt exposed. "wow kelly you're voice is fantastic." michonne said and daryl scoffed. "told ya." i smiled. "its been a while since we heard someone sing. maggie would have loved it. her sister was a great singer." rick said. i liked being with all of them. they were all great. 

Days past and i went to see rick's group often with my man by my side. we had grew closer to eachother. My brother and him got along and D even went on runs with daryl now. Things were falling into place. I had a huge bond with the alexandrians and the people on hilltop. I knew they trusted me because i wasnt like negan. only a few people knew who i was and that was rick and maggie. the rest of them as good as i trusted them i wasnt sure how they would react to this fact.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl's pov  
Things were going great between me and kelly. It was a shock when she told me she couldnt have kids, but i wouldnt leave her just because i wanted one. Negan told me that they went to a doctor and he told her that she wasnt able to get pregnant because of her fall. She was angry at herself for not telling me in the first place but i got it. Things like that werent easy to tell. I told her i would stick by her no matter what. She became close friends with rosita, rick and the rest. D and me went on runs together now. She was right the guy wasnt that bad. Negan trusted me enough to go with my girl and do the exchanges. We were different not a Tiran like he acted out to be. He wasnt a jerk at all when he was alone with us.

I was a little worried about my girl lately. She was tired a lot. I was making a run with her and dwight and suddenly i heard her calling out for me. I felt her hand grabbing my arm and when i turned around she collapsed. "What the fuck? Babygirl are you okay?" I held on to her and i tried to wake her up. "Daryl man we need to get her back its not safe here." I nodded and picked her up. When we got back in the car D drove as hard as he could back home.

We stopped and i she was coming to but not fully awake yet. "What the hell happened out there?" Negan asked. "I dont know she just fainted." I said to him and carried her in to the doc. He asked us to leave. After a while he opened the door back up. "Well she's fine." I raised my brow at him. "Ya telling me she just fainted. Nothing caused it what so ever." She gave the doc this look. I knew she wasnt telling me something but she always had her reasons so i wasnt questioning it now. "She just needs to rest and it will be fine." Negan walked towards his sister. "You sure you're okay?" She scoffed. "You heard the doc. I just need to rest and i'll be fine." He nodded and we left to our room. "Hey babe, sorry if i scared you before." I shook my head. "Yeah i freaked out seeing you fall down like that. You sure you're okay?" She smiled. "Yes i'm fine. Let's just rest okay." I nodded and we laid down onto the bed.

When i woke up she was gone. She wrote something on a paper. 'Be back in a few. Dont worry about me. Love you.' I knew she was good at defending herself but i couldnt help myself feeling worried about her. I ran to dwight. "Hey D have you seen kelly? She's gone but i dont know where she's at." He shook his head. "No idea man. Did she say she's gone." "Yeah she left a note saying that she'll be back and not to worry." He rolled his eyes. "Then dont worry man. You know she's though and she can handle herself." I scoffed and nodded.

It has been a couple of hours and no sign of my girl this was it. I freaked out and ran to negan. "She still aint back. I know she said she'll be fine but its been a couple of hours and she aint back yet. I'm going to look for her. I'll start at alexandria. Maybe she went there." Negan's eyes widened. "This isnt like her to stay so long away from home. Better find her dixon." I nodded and D stood there. "I'm coming with you. She's been there for me when i needed her. Time to return a favor." I nodded and we went off to rick.

At alexandria rosita opened the gate. "Hey daryl what are you doing here and where's kelly?" I sighed because right then i knew she wasnt here. "We dont know she left and she's been gone for hours. I'm worried." Rick came walking to us. "Daryl, dwight everything okay." I shook my head. "Rick my girls gone and i'm freakin out. She fainted yesterday and she's been acting weird for a while." He nodded. "Let's go look for her. We'll start at hilltop." Rick said. "I'm coming with you." Rosita spoke out. I nodded and we took an alexandria car.

Once arrived at hilltop jesus welcomed us. "Hi guys what brings you all here? Something wrong?" I nodded. "Kelly's missing. She wouldnt be gone this long something happened." His eyes widened. "Let's go look for her." Maggie said. "Are you sure maggie?" Rick stated. "I know she his sister rick but she aint him." My eyes widened and so did rick's nobody could know. "What are ya talking about?" Sasha scoffed. "Stop the act daryl. We have known for a while now. We love her. She's not like him. If anything we are surviving longer thanks to her so i'm gonna come to. Its the least we can do." I smiled and nodded. We discussed the area. "Isnt there a place she would go. You both know her better then we do." Rosita spoke out. "I dont know. Wait there's one place she had been talking about, but i said it was overrun and to dangerous to check out." Dwight said and that surprised me. "This place were is it." He explained where it was and we drove off with jesus, maggie, sasha, rosita, rick, dwight and me.

It looked like some department store. It was full off walkers. I had no idea how many we killed, but i needed to know if she was here or not. I couldnt understand why she would come here. I found her bike and some blood. "Man please dont let her be dead." i mumbled out loud. "We'll find her daryl. She's though. She wouldnt go down without a fight." D said. We went inside the store and more walkers came. We fought our way through. Still no sign of her. "We need to split up to cover more ground. Call out if you find something." We split up. Rick with jesus, rosita with sasha and maggie and then me and dwight. I was losing it. I couldnt take the fact that she could be death. Suddenly i heard someone call out my name. "Daaarrryyyll we found her!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly's pov  
I woke up next to my man and i wanted to surprise him with something. Dwight and me talked about a place a while ago but he told me not to go. I knew it was gonna be a risk but i needed to go there. I wrote a note for daryl and took my bike.

I got there and i got completely overrun by walkers. I wounded myself but i needed to get what i wanted. I dragged myself inside and searched for the one thing i wanted. Once i found it i put it inside my vest. I looked for an exit but it looked like there wasnt any. I just fought and ran as hard as i could to get away. After a while everything went black.

Daryl's pov  
I heard my name. "Daarrryyyyl we found her!" My heart stopped and i ran towards who was calling me. I found rick and jesus. There was blood on the floor, but no kelly. "What the hell? Where is she?" He looked up. I followed his gaze and saw an arm dangling from a top off a rack. "Please dont be dead babygirl." I mumbled out. Me and rick climbed up while the rest covered us. She was wounded on her arm but still breathing thank god. "We need to get her out of here daryl. Her blood is leading them right to us." I nodded and i tied a piece of my flannel across her arm to stop the bleeding for a bit. We all helped to get her down and i ran with her to the truck. "We need to get her back as soon as possible." They all nodded. "I cant come with you. I dont want negan anywhere near me or my baby. Please let me know if she's alright." Maggie said and i nodded. "Jesus and me gonna go back with her." Sasha said and i understood. I thanked them for their help and we drove with rick's truck to negan's.

At the gate negan already was waiting for us. "What the fuck happened daryl?" He saw rick and rosita but he didnt look mad at all. "Everybody went to look for her with us." I took her in my arms and it looked like she was waking up. "Da-aa-rrr-yll." She stuttered. "Sshtt babygirl i got ya. I'm getting you to the doc." I saw negan getting closer to rick. "Thanks rick. For saving her." "I didnt do it for you. We did it for her, but your welcome." they gave eachother a handshake. "Make sure you come and tell us how she is or i'm gonna come and kick your ass." Rosita said to me and i nodded. I ran inside with negan on my tail. "Doc!! We need your help." His eyes widened. "Omg is she ok?" "She has a wound on her arm, but no bites or scratches anywhere else." He looked at her arm. "Its just a wound not a bite. Just clean it up and stitch it a bit. Its not deep." He sighed. "I cant give her a sedative." I frowned. "Why not?" He looked down and she opened her eyes. "Its okay doc. Do it." I was so confused now. "Babygirl you need something for the pain and stuff. Its gonna hurt." She smiled. "I'm a big girl and i cant. Its not good." What was she talking about. I saw her grabbing her vest with one arm but hissed in pain. "There's something inside my vest. Can you take it out?" I grabbed her vest and reached for the inside pocket. It felt like a fabric or something. I took out 2 things. I raised my brow at her. "Open it up dork." I chuckled and the doc was trying to clean her wound. I saw her inner screaming. I opened it up and my eyes widened. 'Daddy's badass.' It was a kids thing what you pull on a baby when its just born. I dont know whats it called. "Are you serious?" She laughed. "Give the other one to negan. I passed it through and saw negan smiling with tears in his eyes. It was the same thing but with another text on it. 'I have the best uncle ever.' I was so happy but she risked all this just for the surprise. "Dont ever scare us like that. You need to be careful carrying a dixon inside you now." Negan scoffed. "Half dixon, half my blood." She was laughing. "Hell the kid isnt here yet and already you guys are fighting over it." Negan and me looked at eachother and laughed too.

The next few months i kept her close. Made sure she was resting and didnt do anything to harm the baby. We found out it was a girl. Everybody at alexandria and hilltop where happy for us. She asked negan to be the godfather and i asked rick. After she gave birth to our babygirl Emily dixon, rick and the rest came to see us. Maggie came with her baby. He was called rhee jr. Negan didnt do anything to them. This was what our group needed. Kelly was the one that kept us together. I dont know what would have come from us if she haddent been here. After everyone was gone and we laid in our beds looking at our sleeping girl, i had to say something.  
"Thanks babygirl." She frowned at me. "For what?" I chuckled. "For being interested in me and protecting me. For kissing me and loving me. For reuniting my group. For giving me a beautiful daughter." She smiled. "It was my pleasure mister dixon. Its you i need to thank." I eyed her. "You gave me everything i thought i would never experience again in this lifetime. I love you." I kissed her gently on the lips and knew that i would be the last man standing to protect my family.

The end.


End file.
